


Hold Me For A While

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Adventures of Samantha and Deanna Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: After Deanna sells her soul Sam makes a desperate prayer to the one person she knows that might be able to help.(Can be read standalone, much softer than the rest of the series)
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Adventures of Samantha and Deanna Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793818
Kudos: 3





	Hold Me For A While

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been dying to write some Sabriel and I decided that I never showed one of the softer moments between Sam and Gabbie in this series. This part is based off of the canon timeline which means you don’t really need to read the main story to read this.  
> First, it’s a genderswap. Next, Sam and Gabriella’s relationship is generally very unhealthy. This one-shot paints a picture that just _doesn’t_ exist in the main story. I rarely use the word, but their relationship is toxic and unhealthy in the grand scheme.  
> To read it as a standalone, just know that Sam and Loki are lovers (not romantically involved) and this takes place post-season 2 finale. All canon is compliant at this point with those exceptions. This means Sam doesn’t know about Loki being an Archangel yet.  
> (Takes place after Tall Tales and before Mystery Spot)

Samantha didn’t want to remember how long it had been since her sister sold her Spirit to bring her back to life. It was the last thing that she wanted to think about, yet all she could do was think about it. Consider every possible way to save her sister- because she _had_ to save her. Even when Deanna was tossing her health away because she knew she was dying, Sam couldn’t just sit by.

Honestly, it was a last-ditch effort exactly a week later that she knew would be refused. Loki didn’t help them. She never helped them. But Deanna was out risking her health and Sam was alone. Research hadn’t gotten her anywhere.

Demon deals weren’t broken.

She put her hands together and stared at the ceiling, taking a deep and shaky breath as she fought with herself on how to approach this prayer.

“Loki… I don’t know where to begin this. I just… Don’t come here if you want sex. That’s not what this is about. I need your help with something else. Please.”

Most of her prayers didn’t receive instant responses so she went back to her laptop, hunting for an answer that didn’t exist. Eventually, she felt the change, though. Her head rising to see the woman that had changed her life sitting at the foot of her bed, arms crossed over her chest and ankles crossed. There was a difference in her posture, her entire demeanor didn’t scream playful. This was a look Sam hadn’t seen since she met her.

Loki was in serious mode and Sam didn’t like it at all.

“Hey, Sammy.” Her smile was fake, eyes screaming with sadness.

“Loki.” Carefully, Sam shut her laptop and turned in her chair so she could properly face her. There was an entire bed between them which was more than there had ever been during these meetings. Loki _never_ respected her boundaries. “I need your help.”

“I can’t do that, Sam. I know what you want. I’m not the answer.”

“You’re a Goddess-“

“I’m a demi-goddess at the most. Even if I was more, your sister made a binding contract with a _demon_. I’ve seen that contract.”

“How did you-“

“I knew you’d come to me. I’ve got old connections and called in a favor. Demon deals are messy things and usually, there are loopholes, small tricks or… hey, don’t look at me like that.” Sam blinked away the tears in her eyes, emotion she was trying so hard to hide. Then Loki was in front of her, carefully climbing into her lap to press their foreheads together. “If there was something I could do, Sammy? If I could save her… I’d do it. Just because I know you won’t stop asking me. It would save me the strife of listening to you and you can hit me for saying that but you and I both know it’s true. You can’t save your sister, though. That deal is permanent.”

“You’re wrong. There’s always a way out.”

“I know you won’t stop trying… but, Sam. You have to do it. You have to stop trying to save her. You _have_ to accept that she’s going to Hell at the end of the year.”

“I’m _going_ to save her.” There was no other option. Whether Loki believed it or not, there was an answer. They just had to find it. Loki sighed deeply, resting her head on her shoulder and Sam allowed herself to be pulled into the awkward embrace, her hand coming up to brush against the woman’s hair.

“I believe you will do everything in your power to do it. I know you’ll never stop trying. I’m just worried about what you’ll become if you don’t stop.”

She didn’t want to talk about this anymore. She wanted to find an answer. Loki didn’t have it and she should’ve made her go.

“You can tell me to leave, Sammy. Tell me to get out and I will… or you can let me hold you for a while. Just… you and me and that bed. No sex, just… us.” Why did Sam feel like Loki needed this just as bad as she did? What could have happened to Loki that she might need this?

Sometimes there were questions asked in their relationship. Limits were pushed and pressure was placed on just how far either side could or would go. This was a whole different limit and she found herself longing for it. The simple contact without anything more.

“Please,” Sam breathed out, then they were on the bed and she was somehow playing little spoon to the smaller woman.

Loki’s head was nestled against her shoulder and she was humming softly. Nothing she had ever heard before, a tune that was gentle and soothing and felt like it should have words with it. Sam clasped their fingers together and shut her eyes, drifting off slowly to the tune.

When she awoke, she was alone, the bed behind her still warm. A wet spot against her neck where she was almost certain a tear had fallen against her skin.


End file.
